So Bored
by Justjan
Summary: Ranger and Steph are on a stakeout. Response to a challange on PP.


Not mine, not making any money.

Thanks Candace for the editing.

So Bored

By Jan

Bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED. I chanted in my mind.

God, I can't believe it's only been three hours since this stupid stakeout started. Oh, wait, three hours, ten, no, wait, eleven minutes of pure unadulterated boredom. I'm still trying to figure out why I agreed to do this.

Damn Ranger, I can never say no to him. He's over there in his little zone. Blank faced, just sitting there. Happy as can fucking be. How long can a person stare at the same house before going crazy? I mean, did the house maybe change color in the last ten minutes – don't think so. Wow, maybe the grass grew a fraction of an inch though.

If we sit here much longer, my ass is going to grow into this seat. Hmm, I wonder how long we'd have to sit here in order for that to happen? Do you just start sinking into the seat just a little more each day until the there's no more definition between butt and cushion, and they grow together?

I could feel the shudder that coursed through my body all the way to my toes. I shifted in my seat, and shifted again. Okay, all's good.

The tingle going up my neck is definitely not related to that horrible thought. I glanced over, and looked directly into Ranger's eyes.

"Babe."

"What?" I almost screamed at him. "My butt was becoming one with the seat!"

He stared at me for another minute, then with a small shake of his head, turned away to focus on the house again. Feeling the need to look like I was actually part of the stakeout, I looked over, too. Yup, it's still there, one story, dirt brown colored with dingy, white shutters.

I tried to will David Springer to appear. I closed my eyes and pictured him driving down the road. He's got the radio turned to the oldies station and he's be bopping along, his eyes are half way shut and his lips are moving to the words. He has just turned on to the arterial that leads to his road. His beat up, sky blue Ford Taurus is picking up speed the closer he gets to home. He hits the turn signal, he's almost to the turn.

The nudge to my shoulder rudely pulls me from my contemplation.

"Hey, no napping on me."

"I wasn't napping," I replied, fixing him with a death glare. Grrrr, he interrupted me before I could get Dave all the way home.

I was treated to one eyebrow rising. I turned away, looking around just incase he had completed the turn and was now pulling into his driveway.

Another twenty minutes of sitting there and I was about to scream. And Ranger is just as still and quiet as when we started. I started to just stare at him. I mean the view was much better than looking at the house. Yum, the mocha latte skin, the luscious lips, the beautiful dark brown eyes. And the hair, the beautiful straight black hair; I could run my fingers through it all night long.

"You're staring." He didn't even turn his head or his eyes and yet I was busted.

"So? I like what I see," I replied, beating him to any further comment. He turned and for a moment I was treated to his beautiful smile, and then just as quickly, he was back to watching the house.

I reached over to turn on the radio. Maybe a little music would make the time go quicker.

"No."

No, just no, he didn't even look at me when he said it. But all the same, I pulled my hand back. Wait, who's he to tell me what to do, we are partners in this stakeout. I have as much right to do what I want as he does. I reached out again, a little tentatively, watching Ranger out of the corner of my eye.

"No."

I sullenly moved my hand back. I pretend to be interested in the stakeout again, and glance at the house. What a surprise, David isn't there, the ugly little brown house is.

__

Pop. I click my tongue against the roof of my mouth, making a popping noise. _Pop_. I do it again.

"Babe."

"Yeah?"

No answer, just a little narrowing of his eyes.

He he, Ranger doesn't like that. _Pop_.

I watched as his jaw tightened a bit. _Pop….Pop._

"Babe."

"What?" I tried to look innocent. He didn't buy it for a minute and tried to stare me down. I just continued to look at him with my wide-eyed, dewy look. He finally gave up and looked at the house again. _Pop_.

This time, I saw his fingers tighten ever so much on the steering wheel. _Pop_. The fingers tighten just a little more. _Pop_.

"Steph."

"Hmmm?"

"Stop."

Oh, the name, he must be getting serious about this. _Pop_.

"Stephanie."

Damn, his lips barely even moved when he said my name. I looked him square in the eye. From what I can see of his extremely narrowed eyes, the beautiful brown color has changed to a dark chocolate color. Tiny lines seem to radiate from the corners and there is a big crease in the middle of his forehead. _Pop_.

His eyes briefly close and then open again. I watch as he drew a deep breath.

"Stephanie, Babe, please stop that," he asked quietly, drawing another deep breath.

"Oh, sorry, all's you had to do was ask."

His eyes widened at that. I watched as he fought for control. Luckily, I saw the FTA pulling into his drive.

"Dave's home," I sang out.

Within a half-hour, Dave was handcuffed, put in the back seat of the truck and delivered to the police department.

As we cruised away from the PD, I spotted a Video Only store, and had a sudden urge to watch a movie, or in this case movies.

"Hey Ranger, wanna watch movies with me tonight?" I asked nodding toward the video rental store. I give him a small smile, looked at him through my eyelashes and licked my lips using just the tip of tongue.

He silently pulled into the parking lot and I ran in, grabbed the movies, some popcorn, and a bunch of candy and was back in the truck before he could change his mind. Oh yeah, we're headed to Haywood, nothing beats watching movies on his big screen.

I jumped out of the truck as soon as he got it parked and almost ran for the elevator. I'm was on a mission and no one was going to stop me. I double pressed the button, willing it to move faster to the garage. I pressed the button another couple times.

"Babe."

"What? I don't want it to forget me."

Big booming laughter made me jump and almost wet my pants. Turning I glared at Tank, unfortunately it had no effect. He just smiled at me and took my bag away.

"What we watching?" he asked, digging around. "Hey now, Shrek one, two and three. I love those movies. Man, Donkey is the best."

"Puss N Boots is my favorite. Who's your favorite, Ranger?"

We looked at him, but he ignored us both, stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the seventh floor.

"I love the part in Shrek two, where they are traveling to Fiona's parents'. Donkey kept doing that noise. That was great."

I tried shaking my head to stop him but he was too wrapped up in his story that he didn't see me or was just ignoring me. Unfortunately, I got Ranger's attention as Tank finished.

__

Pop.


End file.
